


Collective Forgetfulness

by Baileys



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Episode Related, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, missing scene for True Genius.  Hurt feelings and a important occasion missed. Hotch fixes it.  (Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss with a Reid focus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collective Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot, Hotch and Reid father/son centric but surprisingly without Reid making much of an appearance. The hint of Hotch/Prentiss pairing is also entirely accidental, but I'll let you all be the judge on that. Enjoy!
> 
> Dis: Not mine. But mistakes are - I have no spell checker at the minute and that really sucks.

Arriving back at the precinct after visiting the latest crime scene the team quickly disperse, engaging in coffee runs and toilet breaks before gathering the local detectives ready to deliver the profile. The discussion with Reid still heavily on his mind Aaron moves towards the evidence board, ignoring JJ's offer of coffee, and hangs the pendant next to last night's letter. Hand over mouth Hotch takes a minute to look over the clues again. He stares at the torn chemically aged cloth, eyes roaming over the stolen crime scene photo circling back to the letter.

Despite his counter argument concerning the hand delivered note Hotch does believe the sender to be the same age as Reid, and suspects of similar ability. While it's reasonable to assume the unsub didn't originally intend to target him, Spencer is now on their killer's radar. Whatever his plan had been before, he's changed it now, choosing to make their youngest a part of his game and consequentially, in profiling terms, his victimology. A troubling development in an already troubling case and a source of great concern to Hotch.

"We're ready when you are," Rossi creeps up on him, making him jump. "Hey, you okay?"

"Reid's role in the victimology." Hotch swallows, ignoring the slip. "What do you think it means?"

Rossi frown's, eyes narrowing in what he chooses to interpret as thoughtful contemplation, before following his lead.

"I'm not sure, but we're all watching out for him, like usual." Dave declares slowly, carefully, as if the conviction in them is something he shouldn't question.

"I think this unsub will turn out to be far from the usual." Hotch says absently, almost to himself.

"Where is our genius trouble magnet anyway?" Rossi taps the board, specifically the envelope with Reid's full name written in untidy scrawl across the front.

Glancing sideways Hotch catches the strained smile stretching the normally relaxed features of his friend and tenses. "He's working on the cypher" he replies pointedly, lips drawn tight.

Dropping the smile instantly Rossi's eyebrows arch, drawing down to an unnatural point in the middle. "Outside the precinct?"

Processing the question Hotch snaps his head up, scanning the room with wide eyes. Yes, apparently he is. Turning back to see Rossi's suspicious frown Aaron makes sure not to let his disappointment that Reid has left without saying anything show on his face.

"It's time to give the profile." He states succinctly instead, eyes boring into Dave, a silent order to drop it.

And Rossi does, but not before throwing a thin veiled smile and questioning raised brow his way.

...

After the officers dissipate and the rest of the team turn back to pursuing leads Hotch makes a quick phone call and then grabs Prentiss.

"I need you to go talk to Reid." He hands her the address he's retrieved from Garcia just now, leaving out the fact that to get it Hotch had to ask her to trace the GPS on the kid's cell because the genius that is doctor Spencer Reid has somehow forgotten how to answer it.

"You're worried about him." Prentiss states not missing a beat, only without her usual level of playful satisfaction at knowing she's right without having him outwardly confirm it.

"How was he in Chicago?" Hotch bluntly moves the discussion away from himself, knowing he's unable to disguise the worry coating his words.

Emily's intense expression mirror's Rossi's from earlier, and thankfully, like Rossi, she chooses not to push him right now.

"He was quiet," she settles after some hesitation. "But I can't be sure if that was just because of me."

Hotch nods, he understands he isn't the only team member with bridges still to rebuild. Ever since Emily's less than smooth return last fall Hotch has been trying to make it up to everyone, in his own subtle way. Morgan came around quicker than anticipated. Rossi was cocky when it came to his own feelings on the matter yet pretty vocal about how badly they handled it with Reid, even more so after over hearing the argument between him and JJ. As for Spencer, well... they were still working on it. After the initial shock wore off he'd hoped a little team bonding would have been enough to re-seal the break in trust, but as it turn's out nothing's that simple. Some days are better than others and overall it's a long road they're still travelling. Ironically he's discovered getting the cold shoulder from Reid feels too close to getting it from Jack and as selfish as it sounds Aaron finds he wants to be the kid's role model again. Rossi knows this, which is why he's giving him warning looks instead of outright questioning his judgment.

Had this been a year ago Hotch knows he'd never have let Reid get away with simply walking out during a case, especially when they needed to present a profile and, more importantly, when the unsub they're chasing has taken an interest in him. -

But this isn't a year ago.

This is four months after the biggest lie he's ever had to tell the people closest to him came out and destroyed the foundations of their relationship.

"Talk to him, bring him back here." He instructs with a firm nod, leaving her method of approach optional.

He's the unit chief, about time he started acting it, or so he tries to convince himself by walking away with an air of pseudo strength and calm, despite feeling like a failure every time those wide innocent brown eyes land his way.

...

Twenty agonising minutes later Hotch hears his phone beep and checks the message. Prentiss.

"Reid has something," He announces to both Rossi and Morgan who are huddled nearby, and forgetting his own order, leaves the station without a second's hesitation.

...

After visiting the china weekly post and now back at the precinct with the others working on the new lead, Hotch pulls Emily aside.

"About the other thing?" he asks cryptically.

"Ah," Emily pauses, looking around checking they aren't about to be overheard. "Good news is it's easily fixable." She says excitably, but with a hint of guilt.

"Bad news?" Hotch asks cautiously.

Hesitating, "This time it really is all our fault." she sighs, looking resigned to the idea already.

For his part Hotch frowns, thrown by what they could possibly have done now, after trying so hard to make things right.

"He's struggling with the idea that he isn't good enough, that he should have done more with his life." she explains, speaking into his contemplative silence.

"Putting aside how that can possibly be out fault, it's ridiculous he's still in his twenties-"

"He's thirty." Emily drops the bomb, lips stretching into a sad smile as one hand subtly squeezes his arm in sympathy, seemingly knowing exactly how hard the revelation would hit him.

Pieces falling into place, chin hitting his chest Hotch's resigned gaze greets the floor. "We missed his birthday."

He feels guilty, like he would if he forgot Jack's birthday. Internally kicking himself Hotch would like nothing more than to erase the last six months and start again, but as Reid had tried to joke with him once do-overs are only for timelords.

Emily's gaze turns into one of sympathetic regret as she drops her hand, "It wasn't long after the hearing, we were distracted and I guess with all the hurt feelings he just didn't want to remind us."

Hotch smiles tightly at her attempt to excuse his actions. He should have remembered. Taking a moment to refocus, registering the still warm spot on his arm where the ghost of a hold lingers he raises his professional barriers.

"Okay, shelf this for now, we'll talk later. After the case." Hotch makes to walk away.

Her resigned expression doesn't make it any easier, neither does her clipped 'yes sir'.

"Prentiss?" stopping he turns back slowly, features open and completely readable for a change he offers her a sad smile, "...thank you."

...

On the jet heading home Rossi slips into the seat in front of Hotch.

"Yes?" Aaron looks up from his paperwork, eyeing him warily.

"What?" Dave shrugs feigning innocence poorly.

Their joint gaze travels around the cabin, settling on none other than Reid curled up contortionist style on the narrow couch.

"Prentiss" Hotch grouses, leaning into the aisle giving Emily a narrowed eyed glare which she steadfastly ignores.

"Morgan actually," Rossi clears up, relaxing into his chair now the cats out of the bag. "Garcia got wind of it and I believe the term 'went viral' is appropriate here."

"Does Reid know we know?" Hotch whispers, aware that just because the kid in question is currently lying down with his eyes closed doesn't necessarily mean he's sleeping.

"No," Rossi surmises sadly, a rare show of honest emotion on his aged features. "Though how that matters now…"

"I've been thinking." Hotch interrupts, hating seeing Dave morose.

Judging his look to be similar to the time he suggested a cooking lesson at his place Rossi rushes to object. "Ah not a chance, one night messing up my kitchen was quite enough thank you."

"I wasn't thinking that." Hotch laughs at his discomfort.

"What then?" he snaps, annoyed but with a hint of interest.

Hotch already knew the team had a soft spot for Spencer a mile wide and they're clearly all annoyed with themselves for missing his birthday. Emily maybe be right about the timing and the hurt feelings, but that's still no excuse for forgetting completely. Satisfied everyone will be on board Hotch smiles cunningly and takes out his cell, Rossi watching him carefully for clues, his plan comes quickly apparent.

"Garcia, how fast can you a bake a cake?"


End file.
